theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Derren
} Derren } Biographical Information Birthdate 31st April, 1077 (Age: 934) Perpetual Age 24 Created By Concealed Status Undead Occupation Accountant Species Vampire Gender Male Height 5'7" (139cm) Hair Color Black Eye Color Gold Skin Color Pale } Family Information Companions Eric Richard Kayla } Special Characteristics Abilities Basic Vampire Abilities } Supernatural Information Significant Kills Irrelevant Newborns } Appearances First Seen Season 1 Last Seen Season 1 Played By David Gallagher "Abstaining from human blood makes us more civilized, within doctrinated terminalities whom has formulated true bonds of union." ~Derren~ Derren is a vampire and one of Eric's companions and closest friends since the beginning of his transition into an immortal. He has fought with Eric, Kayla, Richard and the rest of The Old Ones in the first supernatural war against Connor's newborn army during the 1500's. He has remained loyal under the oath of The Old Ones and currently still is a faithful friend to the family of the vampire authority. Early Life Derren was born during the mid 7th century and grew up in the small town of Gatlinburg, Tennessee, part of a large Scotch-Irish family. He had what his parents considered a wild adolescence, never one to worry about consequences and preferring to gamble, drink, and womanize. However, he was a loving child of his family who always kept them supplied with games. He worked on the railroad with his older brothers in Gatlinburg, while his younger 14 year old sister would help their mother with housework. After being mauled by a black bear, Derren was rescued and given a second chance at life after being turned into a vampire by an unknown immortal. Season 1 During season one, Derren is summoned by Eric to help him as a reinforcement insider to help The Old Ones defeat Connor once and for all. Along with Richard and Kayla, Derren follows a pack of werewolves to discover where Connor is located and his army of newborns. During the epic battle of The Old Ones and Connor's newborn/werewolf army, Derren helps annihilate the newborns to try to restore the city of New York back to peace within. As the season ends, Derren appreciates and thanks Eric for summoning him once again and departs back to Baton Rouge, Louisana. Powers & Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are noticeably much stronger than average adult humans and slowly grow stronger with time. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss an average size fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting grown men high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, ripping people apart and ripping out internal organs such as hearts with little to no effort. Their strength is also more powerful than that of werewolves that are not in wolf form. Their strength allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature. Vampires who feed on humans are stronger than those who feed on animal blood. *'Super Speed' - Vampires are much faster than humans and werewolves in human form and can possibly out run a werewolf even in wolf form. Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. Like their strength, their speed increases with age. *'Super Agility' - Vampires possess superhuman agility. They have shown that they can move, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Vampires can jump with their super speed too. Vampires that feed on human blood can jump much higher than vampires that feed on animal blood. These abilities increase with age. *'Emotional Control' - Like all vampires, Derren has the ability to switch off his humanity. Being technically deceased, vampires have the power to eradicate their ability to feel emotions such as fear or guilt, allowing them to kill and feed without remorse and to go up against any opponent without fear. This power also relieves them of depression or sadness. A vampire without there emotions is far more calculating and direct than one who keeps them on. However, the vampire will become a remorseless killer almost unrecognizable from the person they truly are. This ability fades with time and vampires who are over five-hundred years old are said to lose it altogether. *'Enhanced Emotions' - Vampires experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy and happiness are intensified for vampires; allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows vampires to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. The Old Ones have been shown experiencing emotions as powerfully today as they did two thousand years ago. Conversely sadness, depression, guilt, fear and anger are also amplified causing most vampires to turn off their emotions. *'Heightened Senses' - Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Accelerated Healing' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Lapis Lazuli' - He possesses a Lapis Lazuli ring that enables him to walk in daylight without being harmed. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dream. *'Anger' - If emotional justifications are enhanced upon the specific situation, a vampire’s strength can become temporarily heightened and can even subjugate an older vampire within the moment. *'Eidetic Memory' - Vampires are said to possess impeccable and culminating recollection of their entire existence as they are unable to forget since becoming sired within the species of vampirism. Their mental consciousness are often classified as repositories, in which they contain and conceal all information permanently; regardless of how far the specific memories recede into the past. Weaknesses *'Fire or Sunlight:' Fire burns normal vampires to death. Sunlight also burns normal vampires and if they are exposed for too long. It will cause them to burst into flames and die. Fire and sunlight are not fatal to an Old One. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in, they will become disoriented. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to The Old Ones. *'Vervain:' When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Device:' The device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Decapitation:' Removing the head of a vampire will result in its instant death. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Heart Extraction:' If a vampire's heart is removed with horrendous extraction, it will cause instant death. *'Wood:' If a vampire is wounded by wood, it will cause the vampire to become severely weak. If a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart, it will result in death. Physical Appearance He is described as being 5'11" tall, with brown hair up to his collar. He has the same golden eyes of all "vegetarian" (consumes animal blood) vampires. Derren's pale skin has a light olive cast, most likely due to his italian heritage. Personality Derren has a strong belief that laws must be upheld for the balance and safety of the vampire world, which is part of the reason he wants to join The Old Ones. He is described by Michael as a very gentle man with purely good intentions and a very compassionate vampire. He is also shown as extremely protective over the things that he cherishes. Category:Vampires Category:Species Category:Seasons Category:Characters Category:Supernatural